


Mobius Rose/莫比乌斯玫瑰

by Summerdayqwq



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerdayqwq/pseuds/Summerdayqwq
Summary: 让它盛放，我们终将重逢。





	Mobius Rose/莫比乌斯玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 让它盛放，我们终将重逢。

0

那是耶和华掌心绽放的玫瑰，爱欲与鲜血的馈赠。

0.0  
新房子里有一扇落地窗，剔透漂亮，没有窗帘。  
白日里常常能看见赵磊窝在窗边藤椅里摆弄吉他，发梢被照成得绒软透明，冷白脸颊也裹上甜蜜红晕，像一场明亮和暖的梦。  
焉栩嘉喜欢那种感觉，每一个毛孔都舒张着，慵懒餍足，就和此刻一样。  
他刚刚结束一场爱欲狂欢，肢体舒展着趴在赵磊身上，毛绒脑瓜搁在人颈窝，毛孔张驰和肌肉一块儿偷懒，一动不动活脱脱只大型懒猫，从喉咙里舒舒服服打着呼噜，尚未化形的长尾巴一下下抛甩。月光轻飘飘罩下来，涂在焉栩嘉裸呈的身体上。晕散的光芒缺了太阳炽烈的温度，触感冰凉。热度未退的身体被这寒意冻得一凛，立毛肌都收缩起来。  
赵磊伸手拍拍他的臀，寂静夜里皮肉拍打的声音格外清晰，带了几分欲说还休的味道。焉栩嘉倒也不脸红，他们从年少一路到现在，之间有太多心知肚明，他心下清楚这是赵磊催他起来洗澡了，可他黏糊劲儿上来，呜咽几声算是讨价还价，虫一般拱动着竟又趴了回去。  
“赵——磊——”  
他嗓子里含了果汁，两个熟悉不过的音节拖出长尾巴，又软又甜。  
真的很困。焉栩嘉半撑着眼皮哼哼，困得意识海里都朦胧一片，朦胧里面又只余了一片血雾，雾里藏着一张脸，再熟悉不过的轮廓，面庞瘦削，皮肤苍白，那张脸的主人堪堪笑起来，唇畔尖齿似乎比记忆中要锋利一些，眼睛颜色也浅。  
“呃——啊”  
焉栩嘉生生被从混沌里拖回来，残存影像和眼前人叠起来，也说不上哪里不同。他感觉微妙，急不可耐想把这事情和心上人分享，声音脱口倒变成了羞人的嗯嗯啊啊。  
赵磊这人平素温吞，骨子里却是带了不管不顾的疯劲儿，就比如这会儿，他不满焉栩嘉走神，竟干脆就着人毫无保留姿势挺了进去。  
这一下顶得急，焉栩嘉半声惊喘噎在了喉头，卡成一根软骨鱼刺，上不去下不来，他脚背绷直，几乎要快抽筋。  
初入的动作蛮横直接，后来的过程却是宛转缠绵。焉栩嘉长大口喘气，感觉自己要被情热烤干。那点点难以启齿的欲求不满从身体深处挤出来，柔韧蛛丝一样，从相连处爬漫全身。焉栩嘉被晃得头晕眼晕，船行一半才后知后觉地发现这场单方面宣布开始的性爱游戏缺少了某个乳胶制品，他挥起胳膊喉头咕噜着想抱怨，但是为时已晚了。古巴烟丝燃烧正烈，烟雾袅娜充满整间房子，幻境和真实的界限通通模糊起来，只剩了喘息和爱语混在一处，不分彼此。  
赵磊欺身用唇磨过焉栩嘉颈侧，停留在两枚小痣上。舌尖滚过的湿意让焉栩嘉不自觉地颤抖起来，他莫名产生了面对掠食者的恐慌感，而这种灵魂深处的惊惧在感受到钝痛时达到了顶峰。  
赵磊齿关啮合，齿痕分毫不差地印在两颗痣上，红晕从咬合处晕开，赵磊翻身覆在焉栩嘉身上，逆着月光看他，脸隐在影子里，看不清表情。焉栩嘉那一瞬猛地嗅到寒意，悲伤带来的雪花几乎要将他整个人淹没。他听到赵磊用从未有过的寂寥声线问他，话出口是不容拒绝的态度。  
“焉焉，你想听个故事吗？”  
世界沉了下去。

0.1  
旧历301年，中立血族投靠邻邦，两国兵戎相对，战争一触即发。  
边境唯一的血族立誓，只要将本国最小王子交于他为人质，他将放弃参战。  
这要求突兀且古怪，一时间让人摸不着头脑。皇宫里大臣各执一词，以张颜齐为首的臣子极力反对交出王子。  
“这是我们唯一的希望了”  
宰相跪在国王面前，花白的胡子一颤一颤。  
“我去。”  
焉栩嘉垂着眼帘说，声音轻袅得像一片雾，须臾便散尽了。礼堂里滞涩的空气缓缓转动起来，有形样地转出小小的旋。  
张颜齐屏住了呼吸，眉头拧转起来结成坚硬的疙瘩，手套下覆住左手的掌心用了死力，生疼。  
他偷眼去看站在最前排的焉栩嘉，青年肩宽背阔，腰线绷直，和两年前的孱弱少年重叠起来，让他恍惚有些失神。  
焉栩嘉这两年长得太快了，张颜齐悄悄想。两年前他被调任成为焉栩嘉近卫，第一次见到了病榻上十六岁的焉栩嘉，小男孩脸蛋圆圆，睫毛卷翘，俊美漂亮惊为天人，不禁让他心神摇荡。  
可时间总能改变一切的。  
“Love covers over all wrongs.Christian God bless you.”  
神父替焉栩嘉做完最后一个祷告施施然退下。焉栩嘉从冥想中抽离，睫毛颤动，挣扎了几下才再次适应明亮。澎湃日光被教堂彩窗切割成五颜六色的亮斑，欢欣跳跃着附庸在焉栩嘉的长袍，好像真如神父所说一般得到了主的庇护与爱。  
这世上太多事实如此，借着光鲜明亮外衣裹藏住内里腐朽残忍的真相。焉栩嘉握紧手中的白木盒，嘴角嘲讽地扬了扬，颇有几分皇室人员的浮夸味道，此去凶多吉少，他心里明白。臣民们口径一致，交口称赞他爱国护民，一套冠冕堂皇的说辞几乎让人信以为真。可他知道并非如此，盒子里装的是女巫的匕首，而他要去的也不过是复仇的战场。  
哒哒哒，长靴后跟敲击在木地板上，黑色制服的侍卫长在他背后行了一套标准的觐见礼。  
焉栩嘉循着声音回头，眼底的阴翳已褪去了大半，嘴角释然展开，总算有了几分少年的模样。不得不说焉栩嘉有副好皮囊，眼尾颌角皆是圆钝弧度，容易让人想到红色矮墙上打瞌睡的猫，粉紫的牵牛花绕墙盛开着，而他也不过是这个国家人见人爱的小王子罢了。  
他伸开双臂撒娇似的把面前的男人拥起来，毛绒绒一颗脑瓜抵在人颈窝磨蹭。张颜齐被他弄得痒，紧皱的眉头也缓缓舒展开来。他揉揉大男孩的头顶，动作温柔又宠溺。  
“好啦，嘉嘉。”  
焉栩嘉用力抱了一下他后乖巧退开，持续两年的怪异缺失感意料之中的涌上来——他说不清楚，只是期待张颜齐该有些别的动作，尽管他所有行为都堪称圆满了。  
“乖，是时候出发了。”  
男人温声道，半晌抬起头来，目光里面是隐不住的担忧。  
“这个或许有用，你带上。”  
焉栩嘉低头，看到张颜齐掌心躺着一枚银质十字架，被鹿皮绳穿起来，边缘和沟壑早已氧化，看上去由来已久。  
“这是.....?”  
少年的声线低且磁，小心翼翼的语气表达着他的疑惑。  
张颜齐抬臂把挂坠戴在焉栩嘉颈上，妥帖地帮他把坠子藏在马甲里层，小幅度拍了拍，坦然解释说。  
“他救过我祖父一命，从前代吸血鬼手下。”  
焉栩嘉莫名生出一种空落愧疚感，他轻轻摸了摸胸口挂坠的位置，而后再一次拥住男人肩膀，落在了他颊边一枚吻，轻巧活泼得如同停留的蝶。  
“我会回来的，等我。”  
他说。  
皇家出行声势浩大，这次比起往常更甚。侍女把代表圣洁和使命白色蔷薇编制在王冠上，由国王为出行的王子加冕送行。  
身量相仿的纯洁稚童排队高唱圣歌，纯白的衣角飘扬好似天使抖擞翅膀坠下的羽毛。悠扬旋律听到焉栩嘉耳朵里实在换了种味道。这场仪式与其说是送行，倒不如直接点是为这个国家最年幼的王子送葬。谁又不清楚作为人质和一只曾杀害王后的吸血鬼共处一室的下场呢？没有人有把握王子能活着回来，哪怕是全国最好的巫师，占卜水晶里看到的也不过是一团血雾。  
“God bless you”  
国王再一次为他祈祷。  
焉栩嘉直起身迎着烈日走进马车，再没回头看过一眼。  
脚程最快的皇家宝马连日奔跑，抵达国境的浓雾森林时也已是第三日傍晚。  
暮色压下来把最后一点太阳余晖摁到地平线下，空无一人的荒芜边境显得越发诡谲。焉栩嘉叫停了侍卫，矮身下车，柔软头发被夜风吹开，一朵蒲公英般摇摆着，线条在昏暗中模糊，好像一副哥特油画。他最后深深看了一眼张颜齐，从头马中牵出了一头。  
“到此为止吧。”  
他低头抚摸马儿的前额，压低的嗓音里释放出成熟男性的威压。  
这无疑是来自一个国家第二掌权者的命令。  
张颜齐跟在焉栩嘉身边两年，早就明了这位殿下的执拗，沉默半晌后他只是握了握拳，十分顺从地带领队伍向这位伟大的王子弯折了腰。  
他像个无比虔诚的信徒那样握住了王子的手。  
“神爱您。”  
吻降落在焉栩嘉手背。  
焉栩嘉注视着他的眼睛久久没有动作，那一刻张颜齐甚至觉得他快要问出口。  
“你爱我吗？”  
如果他问了，他便带他逃。  
张颜齐攥紧了手中的缰绳，粗砺麻绳磨在掌心几乎压出血痕。  
可焉栩嘉到底什么也没说，他调转马头飞奔了起来，不消一会儿便没了踪迹。  
张颜齐望着焉栩嘉消失在浓重雾气里的背影久久伫立着，直到马蹄声被埋没在密林深处。他遥望了一眼远方的塔尖，乌漆颜色像是灰烬中玫瑰生出的尖刺。他扯动缰绳，深深叹了口气。  
“我们走吧。”  
他命令道，余韵幽幽，似乎是一声绵长的叹息。

0.2  
传说浓雾森林是吸血鬼残害之人的埋骨地，历代血族把他们的猎物拖到这片林子吸干血液，再抛尸荒野。腐烂泥泞的腥味传出来，焉栩嘉忍不住打了个抖，也不知是不是他过于丰富的想象力作祟，他几乎闻到了森林深处的腐臭味。  
Through this forest is the vampire castle——  
焉栩嘉和着马蹄的拍子小心哼唱起了这片土地的童谣。说不害怕那是假的，他从小胆子就比同龄人小一些，更何况夜晚的森林看不清方向，十米开外就是乳白浓雾。  
夜枭和乌鸦在林中盘旋，时不时传来树枝吱嘎声和桀桀嘶鸣，在寂静夜色中格外悚然。他又踢了几下马肚子，企图快点逃离这片是非之地。  
夜色越来越浓，乌云把天空挡得严丝合缝，隐隐泛出红色，仿佛什么怪物的血盆大口。焉栩嘉把脑袋埋进了兜帽，他感觉食管痉挛，胃里阵阵翻涌，甚至开始怀疑还没见到名为“赵磊”的吸血鬼，自己就永远葬身于这片森林了。  
白马的脚步逐渐慢了下来，焉栩嘉也缓缓抬起头开始打量面前的景色。他后知后觉越过森林，眼前黑漆漆的城堡向他洞开着，趴在这片土地上如同一只蛰伏的巨型蝙蝠。  
此时已是夜半，乌云不知何时开始弥散的，月亮已经悄悄挣出了惨白一角，刀子一样的光芒割在焉栩嘉脸上，他似乎快要感觉到疼痛。  
马儿似是嗅到了什么，开始不安起来，它惊慌地在原地踏步，马蹄压过下过雨的土地，发出黏连不清的声响。焉栩嘉几乎快被甩下去，只好翻身下马，谁想这畜生胆子比焉栩嘉还小，趁人不备竟挣脱开来，离弦箭一样蹿进了林中。焉栩嘉呆呆看着马匹消失的方向，一时间也顾不上环境的严峻，十分阿Q地生出来一股哭笑不得的感觉。他捏了捏佩剑，只得孤身向大门走去。  
城堡像是被废弃已久，走近能清晰看到外墙被灼烧留下的焦炭痕迹。焉栩嘉咽了咽口水，侧脸紧绷起来，肉软红唇向下弯成一张弓。  
从门外踏入古堡几乎只是一瞬，大厅便亮堂起来，幽幽烛火摇晃，火星噼啪作响。焉栩嘉小心踱进去，呼吸一滞。  
这栋房子称得上败絮其外，金玉其中，焉栩嘉暗自腹诽。大厅空无一人，中央已经摆好了长桌宴席。房子的主人显然是个极有品味的家伙，铺着暗纹厚毯的台阶蜿蜒而下，红木扶手开出蔷薇。从沙发到小物，每一件摆件都精巧高雅，不同于皇家的繁琐华丽，这里的东西线条利落，富有格调，最难得的是该死得合焉栩嘉的胃口。  
焉栩嘉不敢乱碰，转着圈四处环视，不由得皱眉。这座城堡的每一扇窗都被木板钉起来了，空气中混着尘土味，一层层压下来，仿佛重于千钧。让人感觉不像进入了一栋房子，而是一间墓穴，六尺之下，沉重的土石压在胸口，生生喘不上气。  
穹顶吊灯的烛火猛地震颤了一下，忽明忽暗的间隙一个人影从阴暗里转了出来，拾阶而下。来人是个青年男性的模样，皮肤苍白，形容瘦削，柔软乌发乖巧地顺下来，红唇饱满莹润。他着一席暗红长袍，丝绒质地衬的他裸露的皮肤光如陶瓷，领口若隐若现的锁骨抻出来诱人直线，男人慵懒地打着哈欠，小臂扬起，腕骨嶙峋，指节莹润。  
他气质太特别了，非要说的话，那是一种属于神祗的冷冽慈悲，和他阴柔妖异的相貌格格不如，焉栩嘉几乎要看呆。温润疏离的味道从赵磊的举手投足渗透出，柔柔软软缠绕在空气里，焉栩嘉莫名觉得熟悉。他握紧剑鞘的手指颤抖，几乎快要握不住，这实在是下意识动作，毕竟面前的青年除去那双兽类独有的金色瞳仁，和一般男孩似乎没什么两样。  
赵磊站定在焉栩嘉面前，俯身行了一个完满的公民礼。长袍衣角顺着阶梯流淌，浓稠血液一般，柔软唇瓣挨蹭到手背，像是落入水面的花瓣，波纹层层漫开，焉栩嘉听到自己的心脏狂跳起来，说不上是恐惧还是激动。赵磊似乎察觉了他的紧张，也不为难他，恰到好处地后退两步，做了个请的手势，自顾自坐上了主席，动作熟练地开始餐前祷告。  
意料之外的画面。  
一只吸血鬼信天主教，无异于一个孩童向杀父仇人做礼拜。这事情惊世骇俗，焉栩嘉看得眼珠子都快掉出来。  
赵磊显然是习惯了忽略旁人，他动作优雅地铺好餐巾，埋头开始大快朵颐。  
焉栩嘉惨遭无视，一时间有点忿忿。他摸了摸肚皮，赌气样地拉开椅子坐了进去，椅脚磨蹭在地板发出长而尖利地惨叫。赵磊抬头看了他一眼，一副“我就知道会这样”的了然神色，有条不紊继续吃了起来。  
赵磊吃得香甜，锋利刀刃划过肉排，肌理之间渗出滴滴答答的汤汁，焉栩嘉浑身一凛举着刀叉突然不知所措，他艰难动了动喉结，也忘了嘴上把门，脱口就把肚子里那点疑问倒了出来。  
“你，能吃人类食物啊——”  
话毕才反应过来冲动，脸颊都苍白起来。  
赵磊闻言瞟了他一眼，动作僵了一下，很快恢复如常。他抿了口高脚杯里不知是血还是酒的猩红液体，轻轻开口。  
“你难道不知道吗？”  
声线琅琅，清泉流响。寂寥音色莫名让人想起翻上海面的座头鲸的嗡鸣。  
话里有话。仿佛这件事情焉栩嘉早该知道似的。一点点细枝末节的尾梢从脑海里溜过，痒痒的，焉栩嘉说不上这种奇异的感觉缘何而来，但只是一瞬，那点违和感便溜走了，没给这位养尊处优的小王子一点儿机会。  
赵磊垂落了眼皮，神色里有种说不出的脆弱。这插曲像是扫了他吃饭的兴致，他犹疑了一下还是放下了碟子。  
“你的房间是二层左数第三间。”  
他温声嘱咐着，语调和节奏像极了张颜齐，焉栩嘉几乎要怀疑他有意为之，以麻痹自己。可赵磊又太过自然，仿佛他从出生便是这幅模样了，良善、温和同时拒人千里。

0.3

焉栩嘉房间的窗户并没有被钉上。大片的冷质月光隔着菱花玻璃幽幽洒进来，透过薄薄纱帘，层叠秋霜般，一路纠缠着，爬上焉栩嘉的足尖。他点燃壁灯，意外发现房间用色也是活泼不少的，湖蓝和柠黄拼成菱格铺陈于墙面，有些孩子气，显得和外面有些格格不入。  
柔软大床上层叠床幔束起来，丝带小心的打了蝴蝶结，床头还贴心放了一只毛绒兔子。  
“幼稚。”  
焉栩嘉说完口不对心地戳了戳兔子脸颊。  
反应过来自己刚刚做了什么后，焉栩嘉做贼心虚地四下张望，下意识确认自己刚刚的样子没有被谁发现，腿向后一抬就撞上了东西，他吃痛地皱眉，转身发现是一只高背椅，椅面上叠了崭新的睡袍。紧挨着的木头衣柜里也是满满当当，每一件都像是仔细询问过他的意见挑选的。  
焉栩嘉突然就局促了起来。太过明显的好意让他无法理解，他实在难以相信就是这样一个“人”害死了他的母亲，又即将毁灭他的国家。风从打开的窗子吹进来，墙壁上的影子动摇着，扭曲出奇怪的形态。  
思维僵成了一团，焉栩嘉干脆放弃思考。  
他把匕首抽出来藏匿在床垫之下，匆匆扯掉外袍就砸进了床褥里。风还在吹，凉爽舒适。焉栩嘉摸了摸自己微隆的胃部，出神想到最起码饿不死了，慢慢地沉入了黑甜梦乡。  
焉栩嘉一觉睡得安稳，仿佛流浪很久的灵魂终于找回了居所，蓬软羽绒飞了漫天，一切都是明亮的。  
光亮从梦里延展到梦外，焉栩嘉眨了眨眼睛，有些不适应正午的太阳，他犹豫着爬起来呆坐了半晌，才反应过来这里已经不是他家了。  
他小心把衣柜里的衣服扯出来仔细检查，没有发现特别后匆匆拿了件套上，而后小心翼翼地把十字架贴身放置，噔噔噔跑下了楼。  
房子里一如昨夜的漆黑，仅靠烛火照明，若不是刚刚起床，他都要怀疑自己所经历的不过是一场幻觉。  
城堡主人换了一身笔挺正装，衬衫领口被深蓝领带缚住，整个人显得凌厉了许多。他正窝在沙发里专注地看书，待到焉栩嘉走近时抬起了头，眼底是星星点点的宠溺笑意。  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
焉栩嘉仍旧心怀警惕。人不可貌相这句话实在是生活赋予他的教训。他谨慎打量着赵磊，不说好也不说不好，呐呐说了个“嗯”便算是回应了。  
赵磊碰了鼻子灰倒显得可怜，他摸摸鼻尖，无奈笑开，那对漂亮尖牙也显露出来，看上去傻傻的。  
“来吃饭。”  
赵磊替他把凳子拉开，宫廷礼仪教导出的绅士那样，一双眼睛亮晶晶的。  
焉栩嘉狐疑地坐过去才发现桌上的东西刚好合口味，甚至他从未向旁人提起的小爱好——炸土豆片都装了满满一盆。  
“我记得你应该会喜欢。”  
赵磊脸上露出亟待褒奖的神色，倒也表现得没有多明显，只是焉栩嘉下意识觉得他该是那么想的。于是他胸口失控地一窒，呼吸都艰涩起来。  
赵磊还在笑着，他侧过身去舀汤，眼尾泪痣明艳得像一副油画。焉栩嘉自己倒没由来地感到难过，情感和理智绞做一团，真真正正成了没有头尾的糟乱混线。他想起王宫里人们凝重的神色和他们口口相传的母亲去世的秘辛。他明白赵磊的危险，但是他又不能自控地动了恻隐之心——赵磊太像一个人了。  
独居可爱的普通人。  
一餐下来，食之无味。  
焉栩嘉一言不发回了房间，反手上了锁。  
房间是明亮的，床褥还残留着太阳晒过的味道。  
原来一栋房子，只消一道门，白天与黑夜就完全被割裂开来了。焉栩嘉把自己裹在滚烫白芒中头一次感到了无措。那些看似一帆风顺的过去隐隐生出来不合逻辑的诡异感，微妙的违和就好似系在脑海里的一枚死结，他寻不到来源，也看不见去处，无助地拉扯只能使绳结越发紧实。焉栩嘉把床头的毛绒兔子拽进怀里，蓬松触感抵着下巴，他人生18年来头一次开始怀疑自己的记忆。  
因为他发现，那些他理所当然的少年回忆，都是洇开的墨渍。他竟说不出任何一个日期和人名，看不见故事里任何一个人的脸。

0.4  
赵磊又做了噩梦。  
他惊喘着醒来，大口大口的吸气呼气。梦里的鲜血与泪水像是有实体一样，仿佛下一秒就会从家具缝隙溢出。  
其实他不需要睡眠的，但是从母亲那里继承的一半血统注定他对睡眠这件事有难以抗拒的欲望，一旦掉以轻心就会变成现在这样。循环往复，他总是被属于人类那一半的困倦感打倒，这也是他做不成一只吸血鬼的证明。  
膝上的圣经翻了小半，这是第几次读了赵磊自己也说不清，里面的内容他总是记不得，好像是血液里与生俱来对于耶和华抗拒的本能。  
“上帝的慈爱是永远长存，绝不改变。”  
书页正中是这样一句话。  
“那我呢?是否被您所抛弃了?”  
他喃喃道。赵磊心里清楚，神爱他的子民，可爱的也只是他的子民，哪怕血液里流淌的一半人类生命也只能注定他是个异类，戴罪而生，永远无法获得宽恕。  
他渴望爱，可天降的诅咒跗骨如蛆，焉栩嘉血液的味道甜美至极，隔着血管皮肤快要让他失去理智。  
Better a meal of vegetables wherethere is love than a fattened calf withhatred.  
他在胸口划了十字。  
赵磊想起多年前他曾给过路的女巫一碗糖水。女巫用指节扣他的脑门，语气怜悯。  
她说他注定孤独。赵磊想她说的对。他做不到仇恨，哪怕被族群抛弃，他更恨不得上帝，因为神赐予过他焉栩嘉，他永远无法成为真正的血族。出生就带着母亲的鲜血，也注定他做不得心怀慈悲的圣人。  
赵磊深吸一口气，企图遗忘梦境的内容。  
从幼时便是这样了，一旦入睡，就会被黑色沼泽拉扯下去。梦里的内容一般无二。不过是一次次重复来自父亲的暴力和抛弃，从疼痛愧疚到麻木不仁。只是这些年多了些更加痛楚的新东西，有关分别有关欺骗，以及银钉穿过心脏的蚀骨剧痛。  
整整两年了。他无论如何都适应不了。  
书页最后夹着一首小诗，纸边泛了黄。赵磊把它拿出来，小小声阅读两遍又放好，唇角绽出一个甜蜜笑容。  
那是焉栩嘉五年前送给他的生日礼物。彼时焉栩嘉仍是少年，脸蛋圆圆眼睛大大，对他的爱明亮又炽烈，从不加掩饰。他很乖，无条件地喜欢且服从于他，连被坏心作弄了也不恼。那天小小的焉栩嘉用伤痕累累的手捧着艳红玫瑰冲进他怀里，挤压变形的层叠花瓣里拥着一首小诗，内容有未来，也有爱。  
彼时城堡还有明亮的窗，彼时森林里还有懵懂的鹿。

0.5  
张颜齐又来信了。  
焉栩嘉谨慎地从鸽腿取下纸条，胸口却没了曾经的热情和悸动。他大致扫了一眼内容，无非是王宫里那些繁冗事物和寥寥几句关心，最重要的是对于行动的催促。  
窗外雷声滚滚，焉栩嘉用双手捂住了脸。  
如果爱有罪的话，那他大概无可救药了。  
道德和欲望扭缠在一块转出铅灰色漩涡，拉扯着他向深渊坠去，而他没有任何反抗之力，甚至他根本不想反抗。  
赵磊太过不凡，焉栩嘉相信任何一个和他相处过的人都能轻而易举爱上他，不论男女。而他并不特别，毒蛇盘绕的恶魔之果面前，他做不到对张颜齐的绝对忠诚。  
或者他开始思考他到底有没有喜欢过张颜齐。  
如果说他被张颜齐吸引起因是他的温柔，那么这份温柔在赵磊面前就显得不堪一击，甚至称为伪冒品也不足为过。  
赵磊的善良柔和是那样纯粹自然，仿佛他天生带着慈悲降生，以至于焉栩嘉常常觉得是炽天使米迦勒投错了躯壳。  
他仿佛天生会爱人，焉栩嘉想。不会是错觉的，他对他的好太过赤诚周到，云一样拥住他，水一样无孔不入，他看向他的眼神都是亮的，可那又怎么可能呢?明明数周之前，他们还是陌生人。  
沉默汹涌的爱意几乎要让他溺亡。没有谁不喜欢被爱的感觉的，更何况这份小心翼翼的宠爱让他觉得无比舒适和熟悉，连同他讲话的句式都是熟稔的，焉栩嘉常常觉得他和赵磊该是旧识，可记忆生生断掉了一环，他寻不到赵磊的身影，越是思考越是头痛。  
焉栩嘉望着天花板静静发了会呆，决定出房间走走。  
雨水已经落下来，噼噼啪啪的，好像下得很大。窗缝的木头浸着雨水，翻出一股潮湿的腥味。空气中的水汽。到达了一个阈值，连地毯踩上去都软哒哒的。  
赵磊不在。  
焉栩嘉四处转了转得出结论。其实这样说也不准确，因为焉栩嘉从来没敢去过赵磊的房间，所以他也不能保证赵磊是不是在休息，尽管吸血鬼从来不需要这个环节。  
就在焉栩嘉走神的间隙，房门被从外面猛地撞开，巨大声响吓得焉栩嘉一缩，差点没出息地原地起跳。  
一句“fuck”堵在嘴边刚脱口就被赵磊身上的水冲了个干净。  
他全身都湿透了，从水里捞出来的一样，狼狈不堪。雨水浸满了衣袍从大衣边角滴下来，在地板上蜿蜒出透明小蛇。从来利落的头发也湿哒哒地蜷曲黏在额头脸颊，配上高起的颧骨，说不出的滑稽好笑。  
赵磊朝他走近，焉栩嘉努力克制住后退的欲望，小腿肌肉都紧张得震颤。然后赵磊笑了，天真明媚甚至称得上傻气。  
他从怀里掏出一只小猫，献宝一样塞到焉栩嘉手上。小猫也湿透了，毛都结成一绺一绺，窝成小小一团，瑟瑟发抖着朝焉栩嘉叫，声音奶气又无辜。一双大眼睛水汪汪圆溜溜，让人心生怜爱。  
焉栩嘉看着猫，赵磊看着焉栩嘉。  
然后赵磊伸出手触了触小猫的头顶，猫咪似乎很喜欢赵磊，眯着眼睛往他手心里蹭。  
焉栩嘉突然觉得心脏柔暖起来，像被裹进了一张毛线毯子，蓬松毛发的猫咪打着滚儿撒娇。  
“给他取个名字吧”  
“那叫团团”  
焉栩嘉脱口而出。顺理成章的，好像这猫本该就是这名字。  
赵磊似乎有些意外，他愣愣看了焉栩嘉许久笑出一对尖牙。  
“我刚刚想的也是这个。”

0.6  
秋季转眼来临。  
团团逐渐成长起来，褪去了病态和瘦弱，胆子也大了不少。  
胆子一起大起来的还有焉栩嘉。  
他开始觉得在这栋房子里如鱼得水，也习惯了同赵磊开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。  
他渐渐的理所当然样把房子搞得一塌糊涂，和团团进行无意义的追跑打闹，然后头也不回地把烂摊子丢给赵磊，在赵磊气急败坏喊他名字的时候一股脑扎进房间，背抵着门笑得猖狂。  
这样的焉栩嘉让赵磊觉得幸福，他看着焉栩嘉的背影总是想起若干年前的那个小男孩，也是这样疯，这样跑，眯着闪亮大眼睛冲着自己笑出一口钝形齿，开开心心喊他。  
“磊哥。”  
焉栩嘉肉眼可见的越来越依赖赵磊了。平静生活镜花水月，焉栩嘉心里明白。他不敢去想外面的形势，不敢去想这样的日子还有多久。  
他已经过于习惯赵磊了。  
这世上永远藏不住的东西有两样，一样是咳嗽，一样是爱。何况焉栩嘉从来不觉得自己是个藏的住事情的人。  
焉栩嘉不止一次觉得赵磊就是一个人，一个会笑会闹害怕孤单害怕失去的人类。同时他也早就不相信了皇宫里面口口相传的所谓真相。  
赵磊很珍惜他。他会在午夜时溜进他的房间，而后在他额头印下一个吻。焉栩嘉装作睡着的模样，被子下的脖颈通红一片，无关情欲。那枚吻柔软虔诚，完满地填补了他心口的空缺，那些他一次次感觉在张颜齐身上找寻不到的部分，赵磊补全了。  
那天晚上焉栩嘉第一次在城堡里失眠了。他终于明白了这两年自己寻找的东西，不过就是那枚落在额头的吻，而张颜齐，他或许从来喜欢的不是他。  
有些变故就在一瞬间，也有些梦一触就破。焉栩嘉怎么也没想到光滑的镜面将由他亲手打碎，在战争开始之前。  
这天团团不见了踪影，焉栩嘉四处寻它，一边叫它的名字一边挨个房间转。走到赵磊房前的时候，他犹豫了一下，还是推门走了进去。  
团团平常最喜欢赵磊，焉栩嘉猜想它可能在里面，况且这也不是他第一次进来了。  
可焉栩万万没想到门后会是这样的画面，以至于多年以后，他还会后悔推开了这扇门。如同打开潘多拉盒子的人，永远彷徨在不可挽回的假设里。  
赵磊的房间很黑。不同于外面，他的窗子并没有封上，只是用厚重的窗帘隔住了所有日光。桌上的残烛豆大火苗散开一圈小小光晕，赵磊跪在壁橱角，背对着他，双肩翕动着。  
“赵磊?”  
焉栩嘉试着叫他。  
“赵磊你看见团团了吗？也不知道跑去哪，一大早上没影了。”  
“赵磊?”  
然后焉栩嘉觉得自己见到了地狱里的恶鬼，大脑都空白了一片。  
赵磊笑着回头，掌心里托着团团。猫咪后腿上的雪白绒毛已经被染红，一绺一绺。而赵磊森白尖齿上残留的分明是同样的猩红。  
巨大的恐怖犹如一张网铺下来，焉栩嘉胸膛剧烈起伏着，他大叫一声便往外跑。赵磊还在后面喊他，声音里是不明所以的懵懂。  
焉栩嘉腿肚都在抖，眼看跑到门前，却被一只没收回去的抽屉绊倒在地，抽屉里的玻璃盒子咕噜噜滚到他面前，里面的蓝色光芒刺痛了他的眼睛。  
那是母亲生前最喜欢的宝石戒指，而它现在在赵磊的抽屉里。  
恐惧、愕然、失望、后悔、愧疚。焉栩嘉觉得天地都旋转了起来，巨大的黑色蝙蝠翅膀那样缚住他，他手脚冰凉，瞳孔都涣散开来。失去意识前他脑子里仅剩了一句话。  
“原来他们说的都是真的。”  
再次醒来已是深夜，焉栩嘉躺在自己的床上，他撑起身子，拍了拍额头，依旧有一种不真实感。  
床头压了一张羊皮纸，花体英文，漂亮清秀得像出自女孩子的手。  
赵磊在上面解释说团团昨夜被吸血蝙蝠咬伤，自己只能先吸出毒血，没想到吓到了他，希望他能相信自己。  
焉栩嘉看着纸上熟悉的说话口吻，心中只剩一片冰原，尚未开放的花苞被冻伤，留下青黑的梗。  
怀疑的种子一旦种下就是参天大树。  
他已经再无法相信赵磊了。就算说他所讲属实，那么戒指又该如何解释？他骗不了自己，也再无法为赵磊开脱。母亲的戒指有如当头棒喝，一下敲碎了焉栩嘉自以为是的美梦。  
焉栩嘉那一刻痛恨自己的天真愚蠢，他早就听闻赵磊是杀害母亲的吸血鬼，竟也被他迷惑，生出靠血为生的恶魔与人类无异的错觉。不过几句甜蜜谎言和假装出来的温柔做派而已，就让他忘记了国家，忘记了张颜齐，心甘情愿地溺死在虚假情爱里。  
“这是何等的罪行啊”  
焉栩嘉匍匐在床头，没出息地哭出了声。

0.7

鸽子扑棱棱拍打着翅膀飞出了城堡，夜色之中一抹白影在月光的照耀下分外显眼。  
风声掠过。被截下的白鸽无助地在赵磊手心踢腾挣扎，一双圆眼似是闪着绝望的光芒。  
眨眼之间，白鸽拍着翅膀惊慌失措地隐进了夜幕之中，快到好像刚刚发生的不过是错觉。  
赵磊站在月光里痴痴抬头望向焉栩嘉的窗口，一动不动，夜过半才转身离开，伶仃的背影说不出的孤寂寒凉。  
焉栩嘉好像变了，又分明哪里都没变。他醒来后每天都照常吃饭，照顾团团，偶尔也会和赵磊说话。  
他曾向赵磊道歉，说是他莽撞误会了。神色如常，仿佛一切如常，如果不是音调起伏得机械，赵磊根本不会注意到，那双记忆中的圆眼分明凛成了一柄刀，而那柄刀直挺挺埋入了赵磊的内脏，翻搅着，分明比两年前还要痛上几分。  
想象和现实终归天差地别。在赵磊天真地想用真诚再次抚平一切时，留给他们的时间却已经所剩无几了。  
白鸽送来新的情报。很奇怪，张颜齐连续几次重复了旧的问题，仿佛焉栩嘉之前的回复他通通没看到一样。但是焉栩嘉没有时间思索，因为这封信的意义非同小可。  
前方战事一触即发，王室要求焉栩嘉今晚行动，明早军队将抵达城堡，和他里应外合。  
焉栩嘉攥紧了拳头，短短的指甲都硌得掌心生疼。他用力抿唇，把纸条投入了壁灯，火光爆亮了一瞬又偃旗息鼓，灰烬盖下来，摇曳的火苗似乎柔弱了不少。  
“God bless”  
焉栩嘉虔诚地祷告。他胸中有了答案，却无论如何都高兴不起来。  
他深呼吸几次，看着镜子里与自己一般无二的那张脸，突然觉得疲惫，他心底有个问题一直在飘，可他连面对自己的勇气都没有。

“你真的想杀他吗？”

焉栩嘉移开了目光。  
午夜一刻，深秋的冷风从窗外灌进来，窗帘都被吹得猎猎作响。焉栩嘉佯装熟睡，睡袍下的胳膊已经被冷得起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他其实根本没有把握赵磊今晚会来，自上次的事情以后他已经许久没有来过了。于是他可以大开了窗子，守株待兔一般。  
他在赌，赌赵磊对自己的关心。这行为过于刻意和自信，让他胸口泛起愧疚的疼。他暗暗希望赵磊不来替他关窗，若是他不来，他也就有理由不动手了，焉栩嘉灵魂中的某个小角悄悄思索着。  
可鼓起大包的窗布还是垂落了下来。不过须臾，两片冰凉的柔软落在了焉栩嘉额角。  
焉栩嘉心脏漏跳了一拍，他被赵磊的温柔攫获，那一刻几乎痛到落泪，想要就此放弃。他猜想赵磊发现他没睡了，可人却没离开，好像在等他，等他睁眼，等他说什么。焉栩嘉咬紧了牙关，他电光火石间做了一个他自己都难以置信的决定，在黎明到来之前。  
焉栩嘉睁开了眼睛，圆瞳在月光里亮得像一泓水。他伸手用双臂狠狠箍住身上那截细瘦腰肢，用力向下一翻。许是过于震惊，赵磊竟让他就那样翻了下去。  
月色被窗帘缝隙割出了长长一条，焉栩嘉跪坐在赵磊腰际，大腿磨蹭着嶙峋胯骨。他俯下身去和赵磊呼吸相闻，鼻尖触着鼻尖。  
“我们做吧。”  
他说。

0.8  
焉栩嘉觉得自己疯了，本该一刀了结的事情硬生生掺杂了这么多不清不楚的过程。这不是他的作风，事情决定，是成是败，他从来等不及那个答案。可此时他却破天荒的想把这个过程拉长，再拉长，拉出绵密剪不断的丝才好。他心中有个声音责问他。  
“非要这样吗？”  
“非要。不然我一定会输。”  
他欺骗自己说。  
焉栩嘉常常觉得自己该对赵磊有多少恨，其实就有了多少爱。那双指节干净的手覆在他的腰际温柔摩裟着，焉栩嘉似乎感受到了来自赵磊血液的温度。  
吸血鬼怎么可能有体温呢?他舔过赵磊的锁骨，发狠地咬了一口。  
赵磊仰躺在床上，乌发散开，眼皮轻轻垂着，睫毛干净又修长。他就那样由着焉栩嘉闹，衬衫都被蹭开，裸露出冷白的胸膛小腹。在焉栩嘉的手还要继续向下的时候，他握住了焉栩嘉的手腕，半晌才轻轻地说。  
“嘉嘉。为什么呢。”  
焉栩嘉浑身一僵，头颅垂落着，肩膀颤抖，他几乎确定了，赵磊知道他打算干什么。他不知所措，只是大脑白了一片，突然就不想思考了。  
半晌焉栩嘉扬起了脖子，莹白颈子照在冷光里，像是一只濒死天鹅。他在等，等赵磊的审判，生或死，他都认了。  
可赵磊只是浅浅叹了口气，柔软指腹压着他的后腰略过，小心揉捏着，带起人皮肤底层缠绵的痒。  
焉栩嘉说不出话，就着泪水去吻他，动作来得直接又热烈，滚烫温度里带着咸涩。赵磊尝到了苦，那颗沉寂已久的心脏忽然活了过来，坚实稳定地跃动着，针扎样细细密密地痛，焉栩嘉的唇好像止痛药，湿漉漉的。吊着铅块的绳子终于断掉，尘埃落定的瞬间赵磊迎了上去，舌缠着舌，黏腻又缠绵。  
焉栩嘉有一副好皮囊，除了腰侧一道长疤，白嫩皮肉光洁漂亮。赵磊从来知道，可摸到手里又是另外的体验。  
是他愚妄贪婪了。  
赵磊掐着焉栩嘉肉软腿根痴痴地想。男孩子全身泛着粉盛开在他身下，清丽动人一朵白蔷薇，将由他一点点染上柔艳的红。  
月光混着爱欲黏着成浑浊的白，视野里的东西都迷蒙不清。赵磊力气很大，动作倒是柔软温和，极易让人想起菟丝子花，一层层缠绵着，剪不断扯不开，跗骨之蛆般生生要吸干你。焉栩嘉挣扎着去搂身上人的脖子，他不知道是痛多一点还是爽多一点，汹涌情感转成黑漆沼泽，从脚跟开始拖拉他，只是片刻，被缠住的腿脚就动弹不得。他哑着嗓子哼鸣，急促张驰着肺部，空气来回鼓胀着，从眼眶停住的水液倒流，几乎快要令人窒息。  
极乐的哀鸣。  
焉栩嘉睁开眼皮，黑亮瞳仁中分明闪动着泪花。  
寒芒闪过，匕首陷进了皮肉。  
赵磊松开了握在焉栩嘉腕骨的手指，莹黄瞳孔中是焉栩嘉看不懂的情绪。他在焉栩嘉愕然的眼神中握住刀把，皱着眉用力翻了个圈。  
光洁皮肉都被翻开，血肉模糊，猩红液滴坠到焉栩嘉眼皮，再睁眼视野里已是血雾一片。  
赵磊看着刚刚甜蜜柔软的少年脸上蒙上了灰败的恐惧，突然觉得两年前那些伤口远不及他想的痛，他温温柔柔给少年套上了睡袍却在看到焉栩嘉胸口十字架时如坠冰窟。  
“她们的东西杀不了我。”  
赵磊把匕首抽出放在焉栩嘉掌心。胸口的血窟窿还在汩汩冒着血，浓重腥味盖住了片刻前的旖旎。  
他摩裟着焉栩嘉胸口的十字架，郑重地问了他一个问题。  
庄重而又严肃，连指节都隐隐青白。  
“你爱他吗？”  
焉栩嘉不知道该怎样回答。胸口又闷又痛，他半张着嘴看赵磊，手心泛着冰凉。  
赵磊突然就释然了，他想起焉栩嘉年少时的炽烈眼神，像是确定一个答案般的，虔诚又细致地吻在焉栩嘉颈弯，血牙生出，刺穿了柔嫩皮肤。  
死亡的恐惧铺天盖地。焉栩嘉几乎听到了自己血管被划开的声音，就像他咬破石榴的液泡，噗哧一下，汁水淋漓。

0.9  
焉栩嘉在城堡里奔逃，被咬过的伤口疼痛发麻。他来不及去想为什么赵磊放弃了杀他，也想不明白为什么会用咬他这种方式。  
不完整的初拥仪式，他变不成他的同伴。  
他沿着楼道往下跑，熟悉的阶梯却一眼望不到尽头，层层叠叠的楼梯转着弯一路淹没到黑暗里。那是吸血鬼的能力，他要困住他。焉栩嘉慌乱起来，他觉得眼前的一切都变得疯狂，从后穴泛出的酸软牵连到大腿肌肉，一个趔趄，还来不及叫就从楼梯翻了下去，景物翻转着被转角按下暂停，后脑钝痛便陷入了黑暗。  
回忆像朵白蔷薇，层层叠叠绽放开，女巫的咒术烟消云散，酸涩腥甜的爱意把花瓣染到腥红。  
他站在一间屋子里，是他的房间，可摆设又有一些不一样。床上躺着一个小男孩，七八岁的样子，脸颊圆得过分，那是他自己，在静静地沉睡。  
没过多久他看到自己睁开了眼睛，一道清脆的声音传来，他才意识到床头还坐了个人。  
那是赵磊，已是青年模样，笑容里却都是童真的烂漫，像是柔嫩的少年套上了成熟壳子。晨光中的赵磊被镀上一层柔和光晕，乌发留到半长，指尖白白糯糯的。  
他看到自己醒来，雀跃起来：  
“你醒啦！”  
非常开心的模样。  
然后焉栩嘉看到自己愣了愣坐起来，一边动作一边龇牙咧嘴地哀叫。赵磊一下子急了，窜起来把年幼的他按下去，十分担心地说。  
“你不要乱动，伤这么重我都怕你活不下来，你父母在哪里呀，怎么会把你一个人留在小巷?”  
他看到自己怔愣了一下旋即扯开一个没心没肺的笑容。  
“我啊，我偷偷告诉你你不许把我卖了！我从王宫逃出来的！”  
“那你......”  
“哎你不用担心，我不是小偷，只是他们从小就说我是王子，可突然又说我不是了非要杀我，好奇怪啊！”  
他看到自己顿了顿继续解释，嘴角带上了一丝痞气。  
“所以我就是个普通倒霉蛋，也不晓得爹妈是谁？你呢?”  
赵磊眼睛里的光跳跃了一下。  
“我，，，我也一个人。”  
“啊——你也没爸没妈啊，其实我之前，有个假妈妈的，但是她，就是之前做我母妃的阿姨，去世了，我好难过，你会这样吗?”  
年幼的焉栩嘉扭着眉头问赵磊，似乎理解不了那种痛彻心扉的感情。  
“我.....”  
“不过她留给了我这个！”  
怔愣的焉栩嘉看到自己晃了晃手，熟悉的宝石戒指赫然在上。闪烁着夺目的光彩。  
那时的窗子还没封，城堡外的森林也是郁郁葱葱的。  
他像个旁观者，看着自己在城堡里一天天成长起来，从冬天到夏天。城堡里的他和赵磊就像亲人一样相依为命，日子平稳，就像是一场幻化的梦一般。  
他慢慢知道了赵磊的故事。  
赵磊的父亲是这座房子里原来的主人，而他的母亲是一位人类女性。他天生异于常人，生长速度非常快，还是胎儿时就疯狂汲取母亲的养分，他越长越大，需要的营养也越来越多，终于在出生那一天涨破了妈妈的子宫，永远的失去了世上最爱他的女人。  
“我天生有罪的。”  
赵磊这样说着，又翻了一页圣经，抬手把散落的鬓发撩到耳后。  
自己那是想说什么来着，对了，他想告诉他那不是他的错，可他什么也没做，就是那样站着，最终笑着转开了话题。  
大概美好的事情都是白日烟火，扑朔飞蛾，须臾罢了。  
意料之中的，平静生活有一天终于被打破。  
皇家骑兵趾高气昂，形容华贵的大臣敲开了古堡的大门，他们说焉栩嘉是货真价实的王子，而当年发生的一切不过是一场阴谋。老国王坚持要看看自己的儿子，焉栩嘉不得不离开。  
赵磊把少年的他护在身后，血牙暴涨出来，像一只暴戾的兽，小兽盯紧了脚下的地面，唇线紧绷，不发一言。他看着殷红液滴从青年苍白掌心滴下来，端正走了出去，他落在赵磊唇角的吻轻飘飘的，那一刻坚强的青年眼中分明盈满了泪花。  
啊对了，他说过的。和他和张颜齐说过的一样。  
“我会回来的，等我。”

0.10  
天空逐渐泛起了鱼肚白，赵磊侧坐在钟楼墙上，倾听着生命流逝的声音。  
森林那头遥远的地方传来铁骑踏过的声音，尘土飞扬。他偶尔也会痛恨自己过于超常的听力和目力，就比如此刻。  
蚀骨的毒药从胃袋燃烧起来贯穿四肢百骸，每一声心跳都是通往冥界的丧钟，烫极了，也痛极了。他却感到轻松，一颗心都跟着太阳漂浮起来，轻飘飘甜蜜蜜的，他想他已经得到想要答案。  
团团不知何时跟上来的，在他脚边打着转，不安地嘶叫着，声音哀戚绵长。  
赵磊俯下身揉搓它的头顶，团团在他手心蹭动，圆眼睛眯起来，他突然就想起了救起团团的初衷。  
不过是简单得不能更简单的理由。  
那天团团被淋得奄奄一息靠在裸露的树根旁哆嗦，哀哀叫着，虚弱又可怜。赵磊突然想起了初见时的焉栩嘉。也是这般，靠在墙角缩起来，像一只被遗弃的猫。圆圆脸发着乌青，大雨浇下来，冲得他伤口发白。  
他不该和人类生活的。他知道，可他无法放任焉栩嘉就这样死去，这份最初的恻隐和逐渐烧灼起来的滚烫爱意成了他头顶的罪剑，以至于这场延绵的羁绊最终缠绕出了血腥苦果，此刻，命运之剑就要降落。  
他闭上眼睛，忽而想起焉栩嘉离开的第三日，带走焉栩嘉的大臣再次敲响了他的门，说王子请见。他像个白痴一样准备了一夜，王宫里等着他的却不是焉栩嘉，而是牢笼十字架和各种极刑。  
他们把他暴晒在阳光下，用巨大的木桩刺入他的心脏，没人知道他根本不是吸血鬼，这些从来杀不了他，只是暗无天日的折磨罢了。  
日复一日的痛苦延续着，一天他终于痛得发了狂，杀了生命中第二个人，是当日行刑的守卫，他失去理智把人撕个粉碎，逃了出来，那是他第一次尝到血的味道，味蕾都是兴奋的。可当他冲出地牢，远远嗅到荡漾在空气中焉栩嘉的气味时，他像是被割破了喉咙，理智瞬间回了笼，他望着血红双手后悔到无以复加，一路奔逃着发出野兽的低吼，这份绝望在回到古堡时到达了顶峰。  
森林变为了死地，曾经的家也化为了废墟。  
那时赵磊学会了恨。  
他恨，他咬牙切齿的恨，恨到眼眶都通红。  
而这份恨意在看到焉栩嘉懵懂且略带戒备的面庞时烟消云散。  
原来焉栩嘉忘了。  
他那样简单便把他认为和自己同伍的受害者，那样简单便原谅了他，就仿佛焉栩嘉打碎的不过桌角一只玻璃杯，可他又怎么不知道他是来杀他的呢。  
朝阳顶开了天际，赵磊听到了焉栩嘉的声音。  
他堪堪掀开眼皮，看到记忆里的少年穿着血迹未干的衣服，粗喘着起跪倒在冰冷石板上，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，正哀哀喊着他的名字，好像想乞求一个原谅。  
赵磊想告诉他地板太凉啦早晨太冷，而他哭起来又太丑了。他想焉栩嘉在冲他笑一笑却再说不出话了，面前那张日思夜想的脸逐渐模糊，终于变成斑驳的色块。  
皇家骑兵已将古堡层层环绕，朦胧中赵磊仿佛听到了火星的噼啪声，闻到了木头烧灼的焦炭味道。战马嘶鸣着，混杂兵甲碰撞的金属声。  
然后他再也站不住，跌了下去。  
灼灼白光里，剧毒的痛楚一分分减少，他感觉到了温暖，好像还是胎儿时的安稳舒适。  
剑落下来了。  
他想。

0.11

焉栩嘉做了一个梦。  
梦里没有离散、没有谎言、也没有篡改记忆的女巫术法。  
他和赵磊在明亮的古堡里生活。飞鸟啁啾、森林苍翠。午后的阳光透过乳白纱帘照在脸上，就连赵磊的皮肤都仿佛蒙上了一层红晕。他仰靠在躺椅上晃悠，透过深深浅浅的睫毛灰影端详赵磊线条利落的侧脸和柔软的鬓发。  
精灵一样的半吸血鬼忽然俯身在他唇角落下了一个吻，他的睫毛蹭着他丰润的脸颊，痒痒的。  
他无比庄重地对他耳语道。  
“这世上能杀我的，只有你对吗”  
他听到自己咯咯笑出声来，回答道。  
“是的，只有我。”  
铺天盖地的大火燃烧腾然而起，他看见赵磊曾经白皙的皮肤布满了深紫的血管，脆弱俏丽的一张脸可怖至极。然后他朝自己微笑，身躯后仰坠入了熊熊大火之中，再寻不到痕迹。

0.12  
古籍记载:  
半血族生为罪孽。上帝曾赋予他们最狠毒的诅咒和最美好的馈赠。  
他们天生强大刀枪不入，共有人类和血族之长，几乎无人能给予他们致命一击。  
只有深爱他们的人类。那些人血管中流淌的不再是粮食，而是甘美的剧毒。

1.0  
赵磊在床边弹琴，木吉他的声音古朴悦耳。  
窗外天气晴好，他们饲养的白猫在草地上追逐轻盈美丽的蝴蝶。  
焉栩嘉爬下了床，赤着脚从后面拥住赵磊。低磁耳语说是责问倒更像情话。  
“所以你早就想起来了？对吗。”  
赵磊笑着回望他，在男孩额角印下一个吻，吻蜿蜒下来蹭掉了男孩眼角的泪。  
“我不走了，真的。”

1  
他和他相爱 就是莫比乌斯环 无论从哪里开始都终将相逢。


End file.
